Order Up! Like Gravy for Pork
by ArsenalShiya
Summary: Hot Dog Water came to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant to pick up her order, but, to her dismay, it wasn't ready yet. She wondered what was going on was in for a big surprise. Being the tranquil girl she is, she took advantage of the situation and got more than what she payed for.


"Oh wow, it's smoldering out", Kawasaki exclaimed.

He walked to his kitchen and was shocked by the blistering heat of the stove in 97-degree weather. He thought that he might even take off his apron, but instead, he unlaced his boots and aired out his giant feet.

"Howdy Uexkull," Kawasaki noticed that spicy stalk of celery wandered into the scorching kitchen.

He was recently hired to help around the kitchen and was due for a promotion. He not only assisted Kawasaki but even added a now-famous carrot cake to the menu. However, still having the mind of a rabbit, he takes a big bite out of every dessert he makes.

"I just got an order for a bowl of cutlets. D'you wanna get the meat?" Kawasaki inquired.

Uexkull nodded and hopped to the back room freezer. Once there, he stood on his legs and grabbed the meat off the high rack. Kawasaki looked over and saw Uexkull's flexing ass and thighs. Uexkull, wearing nothing but an apron, was oblivious to the slowly rising meat that Kawasaki already had.

Kawasaki started sweating, and as he looked over, his lust grew.

"Does it feel nice in there?" Kawasaki asked. "I think I might join you in there for a while."

He stood up and walked to the nice and cold freezer. He stood behind Uexkull, grabbed his ass, and started to unpack his sweaty meat.

"How do you feel?"

Uexkull winced and dropped his loin. He bent at the waist to pick it up, but he wasn't able to reach before Kawasaki's hands rushed to his sides.

"Seventeen inches of fresh beef will fill you up to the brim, I'm sure," said Kawasaki.

Uexkull, more shocked than aroused, jumped up and saw his giant slab of salami. He stared at it and it menacingly stared back. He fell back and hit his cheeks on the cold tile floor. His cool bliss was quickly overcome by the hot orange frosting tube approaching him. He looked up at Kawasaki and accepted his fate. He opened his mouth as wide is it could go and closed his eyes. He slowly became erect from the fear of what was about to happen.

"Hey, whats going on over here?"

Hot Dog Water entered the restaurant.

Chef Kawasaki rushed to hide his big wet hot dog as she entered the room. Uexkull was shook. Uexkull tried to hide his fear erection from Hot Dog Water. He quickly hid under the counter as she walked up.

"I'm uh... here to pick up my cutlets," she said.

"I'll be right there!"

Kawasaki tucked and rushed over. He looked at Hot Dog Water and his fleshy boner stiffened. He walked over and gave Uexkull a scary look as his stuffed his meat under the table. Uexkull groaned and grabbed his sausage

"My cutlets?" she repeated. "I ordered them like... twenty minutes ago."

She looked around.

"Where's Uexkull, doesn't he work here?"

"He's super busy right now, but don't worry. I'll get your juicy pork ready to go in no time at all, and I promise that the sauce will be to die for."

Uexkull gagged on the pungent must of Kawasaki's overgrown shiitake. His must was so strong it was visible.

"What's that smell?"

"Don't worry about it. You know, with all the pots simmering sauces, sometimes scents mix." Kawasaki smiled. "I'll have your meat cooked up in no time. Sit down and enjoy."

"Ok take your time."

She walked to a booth and sat down alone. Kawasaki wondered why anyone would choose to sit down in the only restaurant with no air conditioning in town, but money is money and he needs it. He looked down to check on Uexkull. He was dazed.

"Come on. Get to work."

Uexkull didn't need any more motivation. He opened wide and slurped the sauce right off his noodle. He chugged to the base and slapped his chin into Kawasaki's meatballs. He massaged it with his tongue and mosed as he continued to ferociously slurp up and down his organ.

"You like that taste, do ya? Well, get ready for me to top this dish with my special, homemade gravy."

Kawasaki grabbed Uexkull's head with both hands as he swished his freshly squeezed juice around Uexkull's esophagus. He let out a moan of pure delight before slowly sliding his steamy eggplant out of his mouth.

Hot Dog Water stood up and came to the counter.

"Its been a while now. Do you think you can wrap things up a little quicker?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm starving and had ordered my pork about thirty minutes ago," She complained as Uexkull let out a lustful moan. "What's going on back there?"

She hopped over the counter and looked back. She saw Uexkull completely covered with sauce as Kawasaki quickly covered up and pulled backward. Uexkull held out his hand. In it, was a bowl that was filled to the brim with pork and light gravy. Hot Dog Water grabbed it and thanked him. She sat in a chair behind the counter and took a bite.

"Oh boy! That sauce tastes amazing! It doesn't taste like last time I came here. What did you add?"

She looked at Uexkull and then down at her bowl. She looked a Kawasaki and saw a big bulge through his apron.

"Oh boy."

"Sorry you had to find out like this, but I came on your pork." Kawasaki apologized.

"Well, if it's this good, then I guess I got my moneys worth."

Hot Dog Water crawled to Uexkull.

"Hey."

Uexkull blushed as she got close to him. She took a moment to take in the sweet aroma. Uexkull sniffed his shoulders and licked off cum. Hot Dog Water joined him and started sucking his cheek and neck.

"Does it really taste that good?" Asked Kawasaki. "I know I'm a chef, but not everything I make had the inten- I mean- Thank you, I made it myself."

Uexkull let out another moan and started grabbing his crotch. Hot Dog Water lifted her skirt and spread her legs as she rubbed her pussy through her underwear. She took off his apron to reveal his green giant and two engorged, pendulous fruit.

"Oh boy..."

"When did you get that slab o' carrot cake?" Kawasaki asked while staring at his 16 inch monstrosity.

"I guess its true what they say about rabbits."

Kawasaki bent down and sucked on his chest.

"Wow! I had no idea my juice was so fruity!"

As he swallowed his own frosting, he got ready to make another round. He took off his apron and started to grow. He started leaking. They both embraced Uexkull. Hot Dog Water started to slide off her soaked panties. Her soft skin rubbed against his soft, green fur.

Kawasaki made his way down to Uexkull's low hanging fruit. He lifted them up and kissed way down to his hole. Hot Dog Water hopped on top and started to grind her pussy against his smooth cob. Uexkull puckered up as Kawasaki teased his exit with his toungue.

Hot Dog Water stretched his loose foreskin as she prepped her lips. Uexkull stood his stalk straight up as she lowered herself onto his oblong daikon. Kawasaki rubbed his hole with the tip of his sausage. He used his own precum as lube to slide it in to the base.

Uexkull whimpered. Hot Dog Water slammed her ass down hard. She put her hand on her stomach and felt his cabbage deform her womb. Uexkull experienced something similar as Kawasaki rammed his third leg to the bottom of his rib cage.

"Ahhm," Uexkull Moaned.

Uexkull bent backward and stretched and curled his toes as he came into Hot Dog Water.

She slid off his knob and let his goo pour out onto his abdomen. Kawasaki then pulled out, stroked twice, and let loose all over the kitchen.

"Wow" Hot Dog Water was shaking in ecstacy.

Kawasaki started to drool.

"Your ass works wonders bro."

*Bring ring* The phone rang.

Kawasaki snapped out of his daze and answer the phone.

"Hello?" Asked Kawasaki.

"Hey! You better have our order of oxtail stew ready in three minutes, or your gonna regret it mister!" Escargoon yelled.

*Click*

"Hot Dog Water, can ya help clean up?"


End file.
